


Roll of Honey

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: Roles and Roles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Career Change, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Co-Workers, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Coming Out, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Roller Coaster, Exhibitionist Castiel (Supernatural), Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, High Castiel (Supernatural), Human Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), Light BDSM, Love/Hate, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mutual Pining, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Partying, Porn Star Dean Winchester, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Money, sex, rock, and drugs. That's some people's idea of a happy life. Still a lot of people want what they can't have. What stands in the way of that want depends on the person. So what happens after someone get's what they want? Generally? More than they expected of course.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Roles and Roles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200317
Kudos: 1





	Roll of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using my new destiel bingo card from discord as an excuse to post this finally! I've been itching to write Endverse Cas style, and It's being posted as I go because I'm a sucker for WIPs. Totally not sorry. This idea stemmed from a little TheirLoveWasReal drabble fest a few months ago, which I've included linked to this as a series. That little drabble is like a teasing prologue. Gives you an idea how this all began. 
> 
> If you don't like that fact or the story (it's a entire AU) there is the option to close out. Don't whine. Although ENCOURAGING <\--- comments are always a motivator to write faster. I'm also NOT looking for critics. I'm just having fun okay? Okay.
> 
> I hope some will enjoy the ride :) make sure you READ TAGS! Extra thanks to RubyLipsStarryEyes for being an awesome aplpha/beta through this fic!
> 
> While this includes making a porno, and M/F scenes they will not be described in the explicit detail that any destiel scenes will be. The closest you will get is a M/M/F scene and even that isn't going to be the detail I normally go into. Just an overview on Dean's emotional feelings. So don't worry about that if you aren't into it, and it's not like it's hard to skip over anyways.
> 
> Bingo Square: Leather Jacket

The warm breeze that was coming in off the bay felt great. California winter’s had next to nothing compared to Kansas winter’s, just a bunch of rain really, but the atmosphere and fresh smell of change still reminded him of home...or what had been home. He hoped this cluster of cities would feel like home soon, even if he wasn’t quite sure it ever would. So far it hadn’t been able to replace the feeling in full. Kansas wasn’t exactly full of good memories, but it was what he knew. . 

Sure Stanford was home for Sammy, it had been for three years now, but he had been truly unhappy in Lawrence. Sam was always destined for better places, better things, whereas he had been certain he would die in their hometown. Hell Dean still wasn’t sure he wouldn’t. Who knew how things were going to pan out for home here. However he had finally decided to try. 

It wasn’t like he was an obsessive older brother. At least he tried not to be, and when it came time for him to scamper off to college he reluctantly gave him his space. Besides it was Sam that had finally talked him into moving out to the city with him anyways. 

Three years had been too long for him to go without his little brother, and somehow Sam had known it. How much he knew though Dean didn’t know. He didn’t want him to know either. That was his burden to carry just like any other problem he’d ever had. Whether he was a parent or brother, his struggles were his own to deal with. 

Dean gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. It was that thought that encouraged him further down the at least familiar road. Sam and Jess deserved their space. How pitiful was he that he had to shack up with his little brother?

Back home, Kansas, his crappy mechanic job hadn’t paid more than shit and when he sold the run down old house their dad had bought it brought in next to nothing. Especially compared to house prices in the San Jose area. Plus he didn’t even know if he wanted to stay here long term. Up and buying something, even if he could afford something decent, sounded like too much of a commitment and all around a bad idea. 

With the equally shit mechanic job he had gotten here he could afford a tiny crappy apartment of his own if he wanted to stay close, but honestly Sam brought him more comfort than he cared to admit. Especially somewhere new. Like ten overflowing cities crammed together around a giant pool of water. Even though he may have been here seven months already, he was no more at ease than he had been the first few weeks. 

Soon Dean thought.  _ Soon _ . Soon the anxiety would ease. Soon he would have more than enough money, and soon he would feel comfortable leaving the safety of his brother’s familiarity. Until then though Sam’s spare bedroom would continue to be his nest. Where he fled, and the only place anymore than truly did feel like home. Hell, even his little brother's living room didn’t feel like home. Home you got to walk around in your underwear, and he couldn’t exactly do that with the guy’s girlfriend living there too. 

Pressing his lips together Dean pulled into the parking lot of the lone building, and parked into a back spot like always. There were never a lot of cars, but he still didn’t trust these people’s driving. Plus he wouldn’t put it past Ruby to scratch Baby just to piss him off. She was a real pain in his ass. That had ended up being his drawing line. He wouldn’t fuck that bitch for double the money. Tests or no tests. Just thinking of it made him want a shower to scrub the short thought away. 

Shutting off the engine Dean got out with a small sigh. He didn’t exactly hate this, but it wasn’t his favorite thing either. There were two things that brought him back here almost every weekend. One he was proud to acknowledge because of the amount of money he earned from it; how could he not be? The other one though? Well he wasn’t exactly proud of that…. 

The building wasn't what he had expected a porn studio to be like in the beginning. If anything it looked like an unused two story restaurant with a patio and balcony. One that served frozen margaritas with live music, but also one unfamiliar people steered clear of due to its weird dusty pink coloring. Unfortunately the color was new along with the building, and not a worn down brick red from the sun and rain or a lively Mexican joint. 

At least the dark brown wood and silver railings that made up the outside trims, and sitting areas looked more inviting. Granted they were just used for smoke breaks, and the occasional outside porn shot. Both of which he would confess he had partook in more than once over the last four months. 

“Dean-o!” a voice came the second he walked through the dark wooden door. “My main man! Knew you wouldn’t pass up another gig on me!” 

Dean was over blushing when talking to people that watched him fuck others for money, but it didn’t keep the shyness from hiding behind his smirk every time Gabriel greeted him so enthusiastically. The short guy was admittedly a pretty cool dude all around. Honestly Dean had been surprised he wasn’t one out on the stage sometimes. According to his words he was more of a creative voyager with an eye for talent. Part of what had been his drive on starting up the whole business. A pretty successful one too. 

That worked just fine for Dean. To a degree they had become friends, and the idea of fucking him made him kind of uncomfortable. It wasn’t due to his looks at all though. Gabriel was an attractive guy, and he knew he swung basically any way there was to swing. It was just not something he was into or comfortable with especially given the other...well...

“Hey Gabe,” Dean greeted casually, walking over to where the guy was already sitting in his director's chair with feet kicked up on the studio board.

Looking over at the set up he noted how everything was still being put in place, and pointedly ignored who sat by Gabe’s side. Two of the camera crew and Brady were shoving a big wooden desk, that actually looked like a professional one, across the oak wood floor. At first the whole professor idea had given him a bit of the creeps considering he associated college with Sammy. Not that he had truly considered turning it down, but once they mentioned he would be getting blown under the desk, and would be fucking Amara over it from behind he was instantly onboard.

With $1200 for the completed scene, and he got the bonus of his preferred position? It was an easy payday in his book. From behind it made the sex feel a lot less personal. Not that casual sex and shit bothered him, but when there was someone else on his mind it always felt wrong. Looking down into brown eyes you’re supposed to be lusting after, instead of the blue ones you admired? If he thought about it too much it was a total bone killer, but luckily his cock was often fueled by either subtle challenge or the desire to show off what it could do. 

“Cas,” Dean finally said, giving in to the other man’s presence. 

“Dean,” Cas said simply, and when Dean glanced at him it was with a small smile and teasingly raised eyebrow. “Didn’t think you’d show up.” 

“Since when don’t I show up?” Dean asked. 

“Just because you’re here doesn’t mean you’re here,” Cas shrugged, leaning his chair back putting his hands behind his head, no doubt burying them in that stupid mess of black hair. “Showing up is the presence of pursuit and acceptance. The outcome. The small step of whether….”

“Bro,” Gabe groaned, interrupting him. “... if you’re going to get all philosophical on us, get lost until we’re all set up.”

Castiel laughed loudly in response confirming Dean’s assumption. The guy was already high off his ass. Not that he was all that surprised, Cas was usually high. Just normally he waited until everyone was naked or the first break. 

“High already?” Dean asked rhetorically, using the opportunity to openingly scan the man’s form. Squared shoulders and toned chest that were hidden beneath a dark blue shirt with the weird logo he personally hated.

“Only always,” Cas managed as his laughter slowed. “It’s better than being down with you.”

Dean rolled his eyes not fully knowing what that meant. Sometimes he didn’t understand what the guy was saying. Actually he didn’t understand him most of the time. There were very few things he knew about him. Most of what he knew involved sex and drugs, but he also knew Cas liked to toy with him. Work him up, and try to push his buttons. Like it was his own personal game to see what made him tick. 

The worst part was usually he succeeded in his endeavor, but Dean didn’t know if he was actually winning or if it was his own fault. Ever since that first shoot he had done, and the guy tried kissing away his nerves. Groping him like nothing else in the moment mattered….it had been, as cliche as it sounded, life altering. He had spent the better part of two weeks in a bottle of Jameson after that trying to sort himself out. 

“Be a good boy, and go get ready for class Dean,” Cas grinned, winking at him. 

Dean ground his teeth together in an effort not to growl, and popped up his leather jacket collar almost defensively. Thankfully the tension between them was diffused a little by Gabriel patting Cas on the shoulder with his own little laugh, probably associating it with the upcoming role. Gabriel seemed oblivious to Cas’s teasing, but he didn’t know how far those two words went. Glaring at him always only seemed to please Cas more because his grin always got wider. 

Shaking his head Dean walked past the brothers, making his way to the locker room. Looking back over his shoulder he caught Cas watching, as to be expected. He could feel his blue eyes practically burning into his back all the time, and Dean tried hard to pretend his heart rate didn’t speed up with arousal. Hopefully this scene was meant to be a rough fuck so he could pretend he was fucking the smug look off the other guy’s face. 

**\------------------------------------------------------**

Dean loosened the dark brown tie that reminded him of his leather jacket from around his neck, itching to yank it and the stupid grey sweater vest off. It felt like it had been choking him despite how loose it really was. Thankfully the day was done though. He hated the long dialogue days the most because he not only had to remember lines, he had to pair them with the correct body language to actually sound interested in what was happening. 

Amara was beautiful. She may have even been someone he would have sought out before all this, but now it just felt wrong. At this point he was trying hard to ignore why that was. A hard task to achieve though when you were naked around the reason more often than not. 

Her hair was black and wavy so that had helped some. Especially when they had her hair done up in some messy bun he could stare at and run his fingers through while she was under the desk while blowing. With her hair out of the way it made for a perfectly clear, and clean shot. 

Sometimes Dean wondered, even while it was happening, why Gabriel bothered with these kinds of scenes. Themes. Roles. He personally wasn’t one that searched for movie style porn when he wanted to jerk off. Waiting fifteen minutes to get to the good stuff, and listening to characters chit chat and flirt wasn’t exactly appealing to him. If he wanted to flirt his way into action he could just go meet someone in person. In the end though he never thought too hard about it because it didn’t matter. Literally everyone got what they wanted. Which was orgasms or money. 

Stepping under the spray of the shower he dragged his hands over his face to ease some of the tension from his shoulders. Anytime Castiel was on the floor when he was about to come, Dean hardly found himself able to relax. It didn’t even matter the intensity of his orgasm because the guy was watching him. Always watching him. 

Dean began scrubbing his hair and body at the memory of looking up once the camera cut to all the faces. Specifically the spark of amusement in Castiel’s when they made eye contact. There was a sudden, desperate urge to feel clean and escape, which had him hurrying through his shower. 

One of the best things about this weird studio, and Gabriel in general, was that they went over the top. Two oversized bathrooms, with two individual shower cubicles each, graced the building for personal preparation and clean up. There was a moderate level of privacy which was comforting even though everyone walked around half naked most of the time. 

Toweling off Dean focused on plotting the rest of his day, working to put his dirty secret behind him for the night. Sam was probably at home studying or being all disgustingly sappy snuggling on the couch with Jess. That meant any junk food he wanted to bring home was going to need to be snuck upstairs to his room like he was some fucking teenager again. It was better than listening to his brother bitch about his health and taking care of himself though. 

Dean worked his way back into clothes, snapping his jeans together and shrugging on his jacket after shaking his hair dry. Well mostly dry. Maybe he would stop at the small diner on the way home he had grown fond of. Have a good artery clogging meal to make himself feel better, and that would hopefully put him in a good food coma once he reached his bed. The day would be done and he could mentally prep talk himself into tomorrow over breakfast if he decided to eat beforehand. 

Walking through the main studio Dean took notice of how most people had already dispersed. There were still a few coworkers mingling about on the tables snacking with Gabriel. He smiled and waved them all a quick goodbye. Most people didn’t stick around besides those working the tapes. Even porn stars had normal lives for the most part. It wasn’t a 9-5 gig after all. Some even had significant others that knew what they did. 

In general he stuck to himself sharing only vague basics of his life. These people weren’t his friends. They didn’t need to know his roommate was his brother, or that he only moved here because of him. They didn’t need to know how good he was at his job despite loathing the people or that he sometimes didn’t know how he would survive another damn week keeping on like he was.

Ready to go back to the normal part of his dull life he retched the door open wanting to find some peace. Maybe there was some beer at home, and maybe Sam wouldn’t be all over Jess. They could hang out and talk about….well Sam could talk and he could pretend to listen. It was better than silence at the moment with his thoughts fighting. 

Dean halted in his tracks at the sound of a deep chuckle from behind him as the door snapped shut. His eyes grew hard, and he steeled himself before slowly turning around. Any sound the man made within his vicinity he knew who it was. It was like his body was honed in on everything that was Castiel. 

“Good job up there today,” Castiel grinned at him, taking a long drag off a joint that looked half finished. 

The other man was leaning back up against the ugly colored building looking completely care free, and if there was any indication it would appear he had been waiting. Not that it would surprise him. There were more than his fair share of times he had waited around. However his goal of making Castiel uncomfortable always backfired. Backfired a lot. 

“It’s not hard to get your dick sucked,” Dean replied blandly, forcing images out of his head as soon as they came. “Say that again tomorrow when I fuck her through the desk.”

“Confident huh?” Castiel challenged. 

“Buddy there are three things I’m confident in,” Dean laughed. “One is sex. I thought you’d know that by now.” 

Castiel actually nodded his head in agreement while taking another hit. Dean hated when he did that because he didn’t know if he was actually agreeing with him or internally laughing at him. It always resulted in either silence that left him on edge and confused, or some weird shit he didn’t want to try and decipher. 

“Personalization. Imagination. Real yet exists only in that moment. Confidence is an interpretation of ourselves overcoming fear,” Castiel said finally, exhaling a puff of smoke and raking his eyes up and down him in an analyzing way. “Portrayal. Misinterpretation. Purposeful. You’re acceptable at it in many forms. From what I know though your acting is more than alluding to truth.” 

Red flags starting raising in Dean’s head. Something that happened a lot when it was just the two of them. It felt like the fucker could see right through him, and it was a feeling he hated. Especially since what he did understand at times from his nonsense sounded right. Was he calling him out on not actually being confident? He was confident. Most of the time anyways. Usually…. 

“See you tomorrow Dean,” Castiel said innocently over his thoughts, snuffing out what was left of his joint. “Don’t be late for class,” he added as he opened the door. “If you’re a good boy again we might even celebrate afterwards.” 

Dean was left unblinking, clenching his first hard and holding his breath to keep from groaning from excessive frustration. Maybe he would go to the party tomorrow and try to forget the guy's existence for the first night in months. It was a task he knew he would fail at, but it was always worth another try. 


End file.
